Genuino
by antony15828
Summary: 'Al final, creo que le debemos mucho al Club de Servicio.'


El Tiempo.

No importa todo lo que hacemos o deseamos en el transcurso de nuestra vida; éste nunca se detiene.

Es algo continuo y eterno, algo que siempre ha existido, que existe en el presente y que por siempre existirá.

Nunca lo podremos controlar.

Y si no le sigues el juego, pues, estás acabado.

Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Puedes poner tu conciencia a trabajar y asumir que debes ponerle un rumbo a tu vida. Obtendrás resultados, tardíos pero seguros, pero poco a poco te irás sintiendo más feliz contigo mismo.

O puedes sentarte como un idiota a hacer nada, y admirar con una sonrisa sádica como el mundo avanza a tu alrededor sin que tú muevas un pelo.

Por una gran cantidad de tiempo, pensé que terminaría haciendo eso último.

 _Cuantos años han pasado…_

El Club de Servicio se volvió un recuerdo lejano poco después de comenzar la universidad. No es necesario admitirlo, a pesar de los continuos juegos verbales de Yukinoshita y el agonizante sonido de Yuigahama mientras hacia lo que sea que estuviera haciendo en su teléfono celular, la simple rutina de poner a trabajar mi mente para colaborar en la resolución de los problemas que se nos presentaban, era algo que ocasionaba una ligera satisfacción interna.

Aunque nunca lo haya admitido abiertamente.

Me hacía sentir útil.

 _Heh._

Y pensar que a los comienzos de esa rutina el hecho de tener que ayudar a aquellos prepotentes de esa escuela era un tremendo insulto hacia mi persona.

Pero francamente, termine disfrutándolo.

A pesar de que mis métodos no eran los más aceptados.

Aunque conseguí mejorar poco a poco, al menos eso me contó Yukinoshita aquella vez, en el último día de escuela después de nuestra ceremonia de graduación.

 _ **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

 _''Has mejorado en cierta instancia, Hikigermen-kun,'' menciona Yukinoshita, sonriendo de manera leve, mientras centra su mirada hacia el nublado cielo nocturno._

 _No puedo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa burlona._

 _La ceremonia terminó hace un par de minutos. Estudiantes entran y salen del auditorio, algunos lloran las despedidas, otros se encuentran reunidos en pequeños grupos conversando sobre donde irán a celebrar._

 _Yuigahama ya se ha despedido de nosotros, y se retiró con Yumiko y su grupo, probablemente a un karaoke a disfrutar el resto de la noche._

 _Yukinoshita y yo, naturalmente, quedamos solos._

 _Para ser franco, este último año de escuela ha sido…interesante. Nuestra relación en el Club de Servicio mejoró de forma considerable. Ya no existían las mismas barreras, ni la misma inconformidad que al principio nos caracterizaba._

 _Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentía en paz. De hecho, aquellas tardes terminaron convirtiéndose en mis momentos favoritos de cada día._

 _Escuchar las conversaciones entre ambas chicas, Yuigahama activa como siempre mientras Yukinoshita escuchaba silenciosamente pero atenta al mismo tiempo, y yo me concentraba en mi novela, prestando algo de atención cuando el tópico me parecía de interés._

 _La sonrisa sincera de Yukinoshita hablaba por sí sola._

 _Y ocasionalmente, yo también me les unía. Entre monólogos y opiniones diversas, insultos juguetones y exclamaciones incoherentes, muchas veces terminábamos disfrutando a sobremanera aquellas conversaciones._

 _''Mira quién habla. Nunca pensé que la Reina del Hielo terminaría complementándome.''_

 _''Disfrútalo, no es algo que escucharas a menudo,'' dice ella, mirándome.'' ¿O que, puede ser que de alguna manera disfrutabas mis insultos? ¿Puede que secretamente seas…sádico?'' Agrega ella, agrandando su sonrisa._

 _Ahí está. Ahí está la Yukinoshita que conozco._

 _''Tenías que arruinarlo,'' digo fingiendo molestia, aunque sólo sabemos que es parte de nuestro eterno juego._

 _La leve carcajada que prosigue a mi comentario me hace sonrojar. Y es que su risa nunca deja de ser preciosa._

 _''Ya ha terminado, ¿cierto? Ya no volveremos a ese salón.''_

 _''Si. Se acabó,'' agrego melancólicamente, cerrando mis ojos._

 _Puedo sentir la mirada de Yukinoshita incluso con los ojos cerrados._

 _Sí. Eventualmente termine amando a Yukinoshita. Ninguno de los monólogos ni nada del desprecio que sentía hacia mí mismo pudieron evitarlo._

 _Irónico, ¿no?_

 _Al final terminé enamorándome de Yukinoshita Yukino._

 _Y es que yo no fui el único que mejoró durante este año._

 _Después de una reconciliación llena de lágrimas y muchas horas de conversación, tanto ella como Haruno se comportan como verdaderas hermanas, siendo ahora más cercanas que nunca antes. Duré varias semanas sorprendido, pero al final me alegré por ellas._

 _Pero seguía siendo Yukinoshita, después de todo. Y nunca la preferiría de otra manera._

 _Aquella sonrisa de serenidad que iluminaba su rostro después de aquello nunca se me escapó._

 _Poco a poco, todos comenzamos a mejorar._

 _''Al final...creo que le debemos mucho al Club de Servicio,'' menciono con una voz baja._

 _Era cierto. Es correcto decir que los mismos integrantes del club fueron los más beneficiados a largo plazo._

 _''Si,'' responde Yukinoshita._

 _ **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

Y es que no puedo evitar sonreír al revivir aquel recuerdo.

Han pasado 4 años desde aquel día.

Aquel día en que una época terminó, y otra comenzó.

Abro mis ojos, de vuelta en la realidad.

Me encuentro sentado en el pequeño parque situado en las proximidades del campus. Ya he terminado todas mis lecturas del día de hoy.

No comencé la universidad inmediatamente, por lo que aún me queda un año de estudios, y posiblemente tres más de maestría.

Me tomo un par de segundos para revisar mi teléfono celular.

3:21 PM.

Sonrío de nuevo.

Ya casi es la hora.

 _ **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

 _''Son sólo tres años, Hikigaya-kun. No es como si me fuera para siempre.''_

 _''Hm.''_

 _Miro perdidamente por la ventana del auto en movimiento._

 _Yukinoshita va a estudiar fuera._

 _No es algo que me haya sorprendido demasiado. Después de todo, lo venía venir. Pero ahora que el día ha llegado, se me hace difícil de aceptar._

 _No. No somos novios. Aún no tengo esas agallas. Pero hemos progresado, podría decir._

 _Yukinoshita y yo nos volvimos aún más cercanos después de que la escuela terminó. Finalmente libres del drama innecesario y molesto, podíamos estar en tranquilidad._

 _''Hikigaya-kun, mírame.''_

 _A regañadientes, obedezco._

 _Su tierna mirada me hipnotiza por un segundo._

 _''Será que Hikigermen-kun se sentirá sólo cuando yo parta?'' Habla Yukinoshita, con voz baja y burlona._

 _No soy capaz de formular una respuesta._

 _Su delicada mano se posa sobre la mía, provocando que mi corazón se acelere inmensamente._

 _Seguro debió notar mi cara malcriada y aburrida._

 _Pero esa bella sonrisa nunca deja su rostro._

 _''Llorón,'' suspira ella tiernamente._

 _Sí. Soy un llorón. Y un cobarde también._

 _En este mundo cruel e injusto, lleno de superficialidad, nos encontramos el uno al otro._

 _Y ahora, así como este cruel destino la trajo, también me la arrebatará. Y no puedo soportarlo._

 _Una suave caricia sobre mi mano me hace volver en sí otra vez._

 _''Haz crecido mucho...Hachiman,'' susurra Yukinoshita, mientras mueve su cabeza hacia abajo y fija su mirada hacia sus piernas. ''Ya no eres aquel desagradable que conocí esa vez que Hiratsuka-sensei te envió al Club de Servicio,'' susurra Yukinoshita, aunque sé que lo dice con un tono de broma._

 _Heh._

 _''Oi. No hables como si eras la chica perfecta en aquel tiempo. Tú también has cambiado. Todos cambiamos,'' digo con un tono calmado, finalmente apartando la mirada de la ventana del vehículo y girando my cabeza hacia ella._

 _Sí. Todos cambiamos. Aquel Hikigaya del pasado, antes de que conociera de fondo a Yukinoshita, seguramente me hubiera odiado con todo su ser. Pero si hay algo que puedo decir con certeza, es que no me arrepiento de nada._

 _Aprendí a vivir. Aprendí a no menospreciarme. Aprendí a no vivir mi vida lastimándome a mí mismo para resolver los problemas de otras personas. Puede que no sea el chico más amable, más sociable, o más sensible, pero de algo estoy seguro. Soy Hikigaya Hachiman._

 _Todo eso se lo debo al Club de Servicio. A Hiratsuka-sensei. A Yukinoshita. A Yuigahama._

 _''Sí,'' responde ella, mientras levanta su mirada y me dedica una sonrisa._

 _Hemos llegado al aeropuerto._

 _Ayudo a Yukinoshita con su equipaje, mientras Haruno se va unos minutos a estacionar el vehículo._

 _La acompaño pensativo hacia el área de registro de la aerolínea, en donde inevitablemente me separaré de ella._

 _Afortunadamente, la avalancha de personas de hace evidente, por lo que podré estar en su presencia aunque sea unos minutos más._

 _ **Anda, hombre. Debes decirle.**_

 _''Y-ukinoshita…'' susurro casi inaudiblemente, mientras miro al suelo, mis manos en mis bolsillos._

 _Yukinoshita, que se encuentra delante mío revisando algo de su pasaporte, se voltea._

 _''¿Eh? Hikigaya-kun, ¿dijiste algo?''_

 _''...Yo-''_

 _''¡Hikigaya! ¡Yukino! ¡Ahí estan!''_

 _Haruno corre hacia nosotros cansadamente, deteniéndose de forma abrupta, sobreexagerando su cansancio y respirando incoherentemente._

 _''Nee-san...''_

 _''Hahahaha...Supongo que nunca me acostumbraré al tamaño de este aeropuerto,'' exclama Haruno._

 _''Solo tenías que dirigirte a la caseta de la aerolínea, Haruno,'' Intervengo, mirándora con una mirada aburrida._

 _Haruno y yo, a pesar de no ser tan cercanos, hemos aprendido a respetarnos mutuamente. Ya que la escuela terminó, y ambas hermanas ya no tienen problema entre ellas, no existía una razon concreta para continuar nuestro juego de manipulación._

 _ **Aunque sigue siendo demasiado tenebrosa para su propio bien…**_

 _''Ahahaha…supongo que tienes razón,'' responde ella._

 _Yukino se ríe silenciosamente de la torpeza de Haruno, lo que hace que esta última le devuelva una sonrisa._

 _''Atención a todos los pasajeros del vuelo 09XX con destino a Boston, el proceso de embarque empezará en una hora.''_

 _La mujer hablando por el sistema de Intercom repite el anuncio varias veces._

 _Suspiro._

 _ **Soy un cobarde.**_

 _''Ya es hora. Debo ir a la línea de espera,'' declara Yukinoshita después de registrarse, asegurándose de estar en posesión de todos sus documentos._

 _''Cuídate,'' habla Haruno en voz ténue, abrazando a su hermana fuertemente._

 _Terminado el abrazo entre ambas, camino hacia ella, mirando al suelo._

 _Luego, procedo a levantar mi cabeza, mirándola fijamente, como si en el instante en que parpadeara ella ya se habra ído._

 _Nos miramos por lo que puede parecer unos minutos, o media hora._

 _Finalmente, Yukinoshita, después de entrar sus documentos en su bolso, toma mis ambas manos, guiándolas alrededor de su cuerpo y uniéndose a mí en un tierno abrazo. Su cabeza reposa en mi pecho, mientras que mi rostro se hunde en su cabello._

 _''Cuídate, Yukinoshita,'' consigo susurrar de mientras la abrazo._

 _Yukinoshita se separa parcialmente, lo suficiente para poder mirarme cara a cara._

 _''Tu también, Hikigaya-kun.''_

 _Nos quedamos así unos segundos más, hasta que otra llamada del Intercom nos obliga a separarnos._

 _''No hagas estupideces, ¿sí?'' le digo a modo burlón, mientras ella me devuelve una ultima sonrisa._

 _''Creo que deberías aconsejarte eso a tí mismo.''_

 _Yukinoshita se despide una vez más de Haruno, me mira sonriente y finalmente se dirige hacia su sector._

 _Mientras la veo alejándose, un gran sentimiento de pena invade mi cuerpo._

 _''Neh, Hikigaya-kun. ¿Por qué no la besaste?''_

 _''¡¿Que?!''_

 _Haruno me observa con una mirada aburrida._

 _''¿En serio creíste que no me iba a dar cuenta de que estás loco por mi hermana? ¿Será que olvidaste cómo soy?''_

 _ **Tiene un punto. Después de todo, es Yukinoshita Haruno.**_

 _''Ah...sigues siendo un caso perdido.''_

 _''¡Oi!''_

 _''Deja tu cobardía y haz lo que tienes que hacer.''_

…

 _Mirando hacia el pasillo, consigo distinguir la figura lejana de Yukinoshita, mientras se dirige al área de registro._

 _ **Maldita sea.**_

 _Mis pies se mueven por sí solos._

 _ **Dejaré de ser cobarde aunque sea por ésta vez.**_

 _''¡Yukinoshita!''_

 _Tan pronto como ésta consigue voltearse, la alcanzo._

 _Y la beso. Inmediatamente, éste es correspondido._

 _Apartandónos por falta de aire, nos miramos el uno al otro._

 _''H-achiman…''_

 _''Te amo, Yukinoshita. Desde hace mucho tiempo. Te esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario.''_

 _Una sonrisa llena de lágrimas es la respuesta que me da Yukinoshita._

 _ **888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**_

6:30 PM.

Ya aterrizó.

Ya esta aquí.

Camino en círculos ansiosamente, esperando su salida.

El vuelo se retrasó unos minutos debido al mal tiempo, agudizando mi desesperación.

Decidiendo que no vale la pena, consigo calmarme y me siento a esperar tranquilamente.

Un zumbido de mi teléfono celular despierta mi atención.

 _-Ara, parece que Hikigermen-kun ha cambiado mucho su apariencia. Casi no te reconozco.-_

Me levanto bruscamente, mirando a todos lados, hasta que por fin puedo verla.

Ahí esta, a lo lejos, equipaje en mano, una sonrisa completa adornado su rostro, mientras quita su mirada del teléfono celular.

A pesar de habera visto en videollamadas, por fin verla de nuevo en persona es totalmente distino.

Su cabello es un poco más largo, y su estatura más alta. Su rostro tiene una forma mucho más madura. Después de eso, es la misma chica que tanto extrañé.

Otra vez, como aquella última vez, mis pies actúan sólos.

La abrazo con la mayor fuerza que mi cuerpo puede generar, levantándola fácilmente y balanceándola de lado a lado, todo esto mientras ella se aferra a mí, riéndose en todo momento.

 _Sí._

 _Por fin lo he conseguido._

 _Lo que tanto he deseado._

 _Algo genuino._


End file.
